Telecommunications service providers and social media providers often provide customers with unique account management interfaces for a particular device or operating system that are dependent upon a specific messaging or social media service. The proliferation of such service dependent interfaces result in inefficiency and frustration for users who are looking for an integrated management experience while taking advantage of the positive attributes of a particular device or operating system.
For example, messaging services, such as Mobile Messaging, Google Chat, Facebook Chat, American Online Instant Messenger, Yahoo! Instant Messenger, etc., have service dependent interfaces that require separate user log-ins through separate software applications or webpages.
Thus, a user must separately open the service dependent interfaces via individual software applications or webpages and inefficiency log-in to each messaging service to send and receive messages.